


【桃桃红柚】《小狗》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, taotaohongyou, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “别做什么大明星了，乖乖做我的小母狗吧。”





	【桃桃红柚】《小狗》

《小狗》

cp：陈宥维×陈涛

warning：

骨科 架空背景  
有点畜生 别骂我

 

/

 

“去你房间还是我房间？”陈宥维倚在陈涛屋子的门框上问道。  
爸妈前脚刚出门落了锁，后脚他陈宥维就靠在门框上问陈涛，陈涛嘟哝一句“有什么区别吗”，但还是乖乖站起身来，离开书桌前的时候没忘在刚才做的习题册里夹一根笔。  
他当然知道陈宥维要干什么。天地良心，他俩这样已经不是十次八次了，陈涛扳指头都数不过来。  
怎么会和陈宥维搞在一起？这个问题对陈涛来说，太深奥了，比他课本上的圆锥曲线还深奥。他是真的搞不明白，等他稀里糊涂地反应过来的时候，他已经和陈宥维不清不楚地上床很多次了。若要问他最初那次是什么时候，他或许还能讲讲清楚。  
陈涛第一次和他哥陈宥维搞在一起的时候还不到十八岁。十八岁啊，多好的年纪，陈涛还是个花骨朵儿，陈宥维碰碰他，他就碎了。

跟着陈宥维的脚步，陈涛踱进他的房间。  
他抬眼将这间房细细打量一番，似乎每个角落都有着他与陈宥维留下的痕迹。  
陈涛打量着眼前的床、书桌、衣柜、墙壁、地板。他记得他第一次面对着陈宥维打开双腿，就是在这张床上，床单兴许就是现在铺的这个，他记不太清了。  
天花板白乎乎，要掉墙皮，陈涛只记得自己被顶得胡言乱语，眼泪不断，嘴被陈宥维的手捂住。  
“别叫。”陈宥维说。

陈宥维还说过什么呢？  
陈涛坐在床边上一边脱衣服一边胡思乱想着。  
哦，陈涛突然顿悟，他想起来陈宥维从后面进来的时候说过，你现在这幅在我身下的模样，真的好像一条小狗。  
湿漉漉的，可怜巴巴的，还会发抖的，小狗。  
陈宥维倒也算贴心，话只说了一半，没有故意让陈涛难堪。  
可陈涛耳朵上那些敏感的神经末梢，却捕捉了陈宥维没开口的那另外半句话。  
他说的是，“你真的好像我的小母狗。”  
陈涛觉得自己听见了，他难耐地闭上了眼。

陈涛的衣服脱了一半，陈宥维凑上来吻他。不知道是从哪里听来的歪理，陈涛总感觉没有爱的肉体关系没必要接吻。接吻只适用于两情相悦的爱人，而他和陈宥维不是。  
陈宥维没说过爱他，陈涛这样想着。但陈宥维却吻过他好多次。  
他们第一次接吻是在陈涛高一的某个晚上，月亮很亮，风吹着一阵燥热。陈涛翘了晚自习跑到操场上打球，短袖校服吸饱了汗，黏黏糊糊地粘在身上。陈宥维高三了，不知道为什么，也翘了晚自习，点了根烟在小巷子里明明灭灭。陈涛抱着篮球从他身边经过，他当然认出来了这个人就是陈宥维。陈涛咳嗽一声，想说你怎么又抽烟一会儿回家烟味儿散不掉爸妈又要讲你，话刚开了个头，就被陈宥维拉过来卡着下巴吻了。  
陈涛只觉得烟味儿呛人，又觉得嘴巴好烫。  
陈宥维的嘴唇软乎乎，有几道干裂的沟壑，都被陈涛来不及吞咽的口水一一抚平了。他放开陈涛，伸手抹去陈涛嘴角的口水，揽住他的肩膀就这样回家了，什么都没有解释。  
陈涛也就什么都没有问。他后来无数次后悔自己为什么总是不懂装懂，有些事情如果当时和陈宥维摊开来好好说清，现在也不至于这样不清不楚地纠缠。

他没算过，他和陈宥维就这样在爸妈眼皮子底下不清不楚地纠缠了多久。反正是蛮久了，但他又不是小女生，没理由在日历上涂涂画画，把他们的每一个纪念日用彩色笔圈出来。  
陈涛只会在四人饭桌上听妈妈又夸奖几番陈宥维，然后故作惊讶地附和一下，天哪哥哥这么优秀的人怎么还没有女朋友，桌子底下却用脚尖去勾陈宥维的小腿。  
陈宥维也是表面功夫会做，安静地扒拉着饭，间隙还要应付几句妈妈的夸奖与提问，看着好像不动声色，其实膝盖早已顶上了陈涛的大腿。  
他俩都明白，等会儿要发生什么。  
吃完饭还早，陈宥维给父母订了附近商场的电影票，随便几句话就让父母踏出了家门，而他自己则装作漫不经心，斜倚在陈涛房门上，安静地欣赏陈涛做题时候的模样。  
多乖啊，多想把他弄脏。

陈涛的衣服已经脱了一半，腰带被陈宥维抽了去，现在裤子松松垮垮地悬在腰间。但陈涛也没办法，他不是鱼，没有亮晶晶的鳞片，不会自己扭一扭就把裤子扭掉，虽然裤子这样卡在腰上半退不退的样子真的很烦人，但他也没有办法。  
因为陈宥维刚用抽下来的腰带捆住了陈涛的手，将它们固定在了陈涛的头顶。  
“变态。”陈涛咬着下唇，头偏到一旁，小声地说。  
陈宥维笑眯眯，摸了一把陈涛的脸，又凑上去亲了亲陈涛的嘴巴，“怎么？你不喜欢？”  
“不喜欢，”陈涛的手乱挥着，想把腰带挣开，腿也乱踢着，裤子被他又蹭下去了一些，“快放开我！”  
“不要，”陈宥维的手摸上陈涛的胯骨，“你看你这样，多漂亮，多像一条被主人圈养的漂亮小狗。”  
陈涛听到就安静了，不说话，手脚也不乱动了。  
“怎么了？”陈宥维察觉到他的安静，嘴巴从陈涛的锁骨上离开，“我的小狗怎么垂头丧气？”  
“我不是你的小狗。”陈涛闷闷地辩驳。  
“没关系，”陈宥维又亲亲陈涛的嘴巴，“那就做我的小狗。”

可陈涛不想做小狗。  
他可以做小猫，做小猪，做小朋友，做班里面的副班长，将来做一个大明星，他都不愿意做小狗。  
陈宥维才不管他呢，陈宥维只会在他们做爱的时候喊他小狗，就好像陈涛真的是他的小狗一般。  
大明星也喊过，一边操他一边喊他“大明星”，说什么“你这个大明星不是还要乖乖被我操”，陈涛就羞得摇摇头，像只脖子上挂了铃铛的小狗。  
叮叮当当的，响个不停。

他的裤子在被陈涛自己蹭了好久之后，终于在陈宥维的手里得到了解放。  
陈宥维剥下来陈涛的外裤，随意地把它扔到地上，划出一道抛物线，让陈涛想到了他明天要教的数学试卷上最后面那道看不懂的大题。陈宥维真是讨厌，做爱都挑这么不好的时机，一会儿他能帮我看看数学最后那道大题吗，陈涛这样胡思乱想着。  
可陈宥维总不会给陈涛太多时间分心，他撕咬着陈涛的嘴唇，把他的下唇吮得充血，红润而晶莹，挂着两个人的唾液，亮晶晶的。他的唇滑过陈涛的脸，游走到陈涛的脖子上，舔弄着他的颈窝。  
陈涛的注意力一下子全部聚在了自己的脖颈上，他的锁骨变得好敏感，泛起一片片的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“别，别舔了......”陈涛出声督促道，他的手腕已经被腰带磨红了，胳膊也因为长时间的伸长而发酸。“哥，哥你把我的手解开吧......我不会乱动的......”他小声求饶着。  
陈宥维却装作没听见，俯下身继续吸弄着陈涛的乳头。  
陈涛倒吸了一口气，他被陈宥维打开了开关，他的嗓子里挤出来一声声的呻吟，明明他不想这样的。

“好热......好痒......”陈涛囫囵地说着，抽气的声音聚集在陈宥维的耳朵里。  
陈宥维现在很卖力，双手卡着陈涛的腰，让他不要乱动，他的唇舌叼住陈涛的乳头，把它吸得啧啧作响。陈涛淡色的乳头开始充血变红，挺立在他洁白的胸脯上，好突兀。  
可陈宥维偏偏不放过他。乳头被吸得红肿已经够可以了吧，陈宥维还偏要把他留在上面的口水继续抹在陈涛的胸上，他的指尖蘸着这点湿润，缓慢地在陈涛两胸之间平坦的地方写字。  
他先写了“小狗”，又用手抹掉，重新写了“婊子”。  
陈宥维写完之后很满意地点点陈涛的胸，“猜出来我刚才写了什么吗？”  
陈涛摇摇头，他的神经现在好迟钝，只感觉出陈宥维刚才写了些什么字，但具体是什么，他并不知道。  
“我写了‘小狗’，又划掉，写了‘婊子’。”陈宥维伸手点点陈涛的鼻尖，“你是不是我的小婊子啊陈涛？”

这两个字一下子击中了陈涛的理智。他开始反抗，被捆住的手胡乱地挥，想挣开。  
陈宥维充分发挥了自己的身体优势，单手固定住陈涛的手，另一只手抬起陈涛的下巴，“小婊子怎么还乱动呢？怎么这么不乖？”  
陈涛刚想骂人，脏话就被吞到了肚里，陈宥维用嘴堵住了他想骂人的嘴巴。  
他们吻得好像打架，谁也不让谁，舌头纠缠在一起，口水也顺着嘴角往下淌。  
陈涛只觉得自己越吻越混沌，脑子里晕乎乎，像水烧开了，咕噜咕噜地冒泡。他无意识地泄出几声呻吟，像哼哼一般，陈宥维听到了，笑了。  
“小狗好不乖，给点奖励会不会乖一点？”

说完，陈宥维伸手摸向了陈涛的下身。陈涛已经挺立了的阴茎正包裹在内裤里，撑得满满的，前端渗出的清液把内裤打湿了一片。  
陈宥维揉了两把陈涛的阴茎，听到他小声地抽气。  
“勒不勒？难不难受？”陈宥维将手覆在陈涛的内裤上，没有动作。  
“还，还行？......”陈涛回答着。  
“哦，”陈宥维拖长了音，“那我难受。你先帮帮我。”说完就站了起来，脚踩在地板上。  
“脏不脏啊，你也不穿鞋......”陈涛撑起上半身，小声地嘟囔着。  
“真是搞笑。你怎么现在还有这个闲工夫管这些？”陈宥维听到了，跑到房门口才拾到他们刚才甩远了的拖鞋，“是不是我不够卖力？怎么会让你注意这些奇奇怪怪的地方？”  
“够了够了，你够卖力了......”陈涛示弱了一下，他突然想起来有一次他非不服输，陈宥维压着他做到他嗓子都喊哑了，爸妈以为他嗓子发炎，逼他吃了好几天的消炎药。  
陈宥维摇摇头，似乎不太满意这个答案。

“帮帮我。给我舔舔。”陈宥维居高临下，扶着陈涛的肩膀。  
“那你能先给我把我手上这个腰带解开吗？”陈涛可怜兮兮地发问，他现在有些重心不稳，“你看我的手腕都被勒红了。等下爸妈回来又要问我......”  
陈宥维想了想也是，他抓过陈涛的手腕仔细看了看，“是有点红。”  
“那我给你解了，你不要乱动。”陈宥维还威胁着陈涛。  
陈涛点点头，“我保证我乖乖的，绝对不乱动。”  
陈宥维听完，把腰带松了。  
陈涛活动活动手腕，使劲儿甩了甩手。  
“别忘了你现在要干嘛。”陈宥维拍拍陈涛的头，又指了指自己的下身。  
陈涛拖长了音，“哦，知道了。”他伸手扶住陈宥维的胯骨，单手拉开陈宥维的外裤拉链，慢慢地把陈宥维的性器从他的裤子里剥出来。

尽管已经经历过很多次这件事儿，性器弹出来的那一刻，陈涛还是有点被吓到。他身体猛地一抖，又很快恢复镇定，伸手扶住陈宥维的性器，缓慢地撸动着。  
陈宥维拍拍陈涛的脸颊，示意他别光用手，嘴也用用。  
陈涛会意了，他的大眼睛聚了点水光，鼻腔里闷哼了一声，将头缓慢地移动到陈宥维的胯下。他舔了下嘴巴，深吸了口气，探头将陈宥维的性器含进了嘴里。  
陈宥维爽得手指插进了陈涛的头发里，他感受到陈涛紧致温热的口腔正包裹着他，粗糙的舌苔滑过他的性器，他开始头皮发麻。  
陈涛却不太好受。虽然给陈宥维口交已经是不知道第多少次了，但是嘴巴含进陈宥维的性器还是好困难，他的龟头已经将他的嘴巴撑得满满了，可后面还有好长一截性器想钻进陈涛的嘴巴里。  
他很卖力地吞吐着，手握住后面那截没办法含进嘴里的性器，还要照顾着陈宥维底下鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋。  
陈宥维揉着陈涛的头发，腰不断地往前抽送着，像是性交的动作一般。他的喉咙里发出几声感叹，鼓励着陈涛的动作。

顶得有点深了，陈涛握着陈宥维的性器，停了几秒缓了一下。他把陈宥维的性器从嘴巴里抽出来，用手撸动着。陈宥维有点不满意，用龟头去碰陈涛的嘴巴，把龟头上那些不知道是口水还是粘液的东西都抹在了陈涛的嘴唇上。  
陈涛的嘴巴又亮晶晶的。  
陈涛也不满地瞪了陈宥维一眼，他眼睛大大，有点雾蒙蒙，眼角也发红。明明是想狠狠地瞪陈宥维一眼，却因为跪着手里还握着陈宥维性器的姿势，显得没有一点威慑力。  
倒真像给点钱就能给操的婊子。  
陈宥维继续往前顶了几下腰，“快点，”他催促着陈涛。  
“操，”陈涛骂了句脏话，他发现自己嗓子哑了，这还没怎么开始呢怎么自己嗓子就哑了，等下爸妈回来绝对又要讲他了。  
“别骂人。”陈宥维出声制止他，“乖乖舔，你就没工夫骂人了。”说完他又把性器伸进了陈涛的嘴巴里。

陈涛给陈宥维口交了一会儿，嗓子里呜呜呜的，他想咳嗽，可是嘴巴被堵着，什么也做不了，只能呜呜地发出一些无意识的声音。  
他在想陈宥维什么时候射呢，会射到自己嘴里吗，要吐出来吗，还是该咽下去呢。  
幸好陈宥维没给陈涛吐出来或者咽下去的机会，他快射精了，赶在射精感十分强烈前他就抽了出来。  
陈涛好一阵咳嗽，歪坐在床上，伸手擦了擦嘴角的口水。“好了吗？”他想整理下衣服，闭上眼睛，默默等待自己勃起的性器软下去。  
“什么好了吗？”陈宥维有点搞不明白，他又跨到床上，揉了揉陈涛的性器，“还没开始呢你问我什么好了吗？”  
陈涛睁开一只眼睛，“还没开始？”  
陈宥维点点陈涛的下体，“你觉得这像开始了吗？”  
陈涛又小声骂了句“操”，撑着身体坐了起来。  
“别骂人，”陈宥维把自己的衣服脱了，“要操也是我操你。”

陈宥维飞快地脱了自己的衣服，把陈涛翻了过来，摆成一个跪趴着的姿势。  
“别这个姿势......”陈涛把头扭过来，他的腰被陈宥维卡着，动弹不了，“这个姿势我看不见你......”  
“没关系，”陈宥维从床头抽出来一条方巾，绕到陈涛脑后系了个结。  
陈涛伸手去扒，手被陈宥维打掉。  
“别碰。”陈宥维说。  
“可这样好奇怪......”  
“没事儿，你习惯习惯就好。”陈宥维舔过陈涛的背脊，惹得他一个激灵。  
视觉被剥夺的时候，其他的感官都像是被放大了。陈涛感觉陈宥维的舌头滑过自己的身体，留下了一道水痕。他开始发抖。

“喜欢吗？”陈宥维勾住陈涛的内裤边，慢慢地往下脱，还故意用内裤边勒了一下陈涛饱胀的前端。  
“不喜欢......”陈涛嘴硬着。他确实也不喜欢，眼睛看不见，陈宥维还慢吞吞不给他痛快。  
陈宥维拖长了音，“哦，不喜欢就算了。”他扒掉陈涛的内裤，扔到了地上。陈涛的阴茎没了拘束，挺立在空气中。  
“我还以为你会喜欢呢。”陈宥维趴在陈涛身上，缓慢地给他撸动着，陈涛流出来的清液沾了他一手。  
“嗯......”陈涛的感官被放大，他感受到陈宥维的手揉搓着他的龟头，让他很舒服。  
可舒服的感觉没几秒，陈宥维的手就离开了陈涛的性器，转而到了陈涛的后穴。他扒开陈涛的后穴，塞了一只手指进去。  
“好湿啊，你是女人吗？”陈宥维评价着，“我本来还想着去找点润滑剂来着，怎么你已经湿到不需要了。”  
“我没有！”陈涛反驳着。  
陈宥维又伸了一根指头进去，“这么湿了还说没有？我看你浑身上下最不诚实的地方就是上面那张嘴。”  
“下面这张倒挺诚实的，”陈宥维一边用手指在陈涛的身体里搅动，一边评价道，“你看你下面这张嘴，多热情，都不想让我走。”  
陈涛无语，翘着屁股被陈宥维用手指抽插。

粘液越来越多，顺着陈涛的大腿根缓缓往下淌。他看不见，只能用一寸一寸的皮肤去感知。  
陈宥维挂了些水，抹在陈涛的屁股上，“你看你，真的好湿。等会儿是不是跟女人一样还会潮吹？”  
“......我没有！”陈涛大声地反驳了。  
“啧，好不诚实的小狗。”陈宥维把手指在陈涛的屁股上擦了干净，扶住自己的性器，往陈涛身体里顶。  
龟头刚刚进去，陈宥维就感觉陈涛紧致的内腔正牢牢地吸着他。他使劲打了一下陈涛的屁股，“放松点，你这么紧，我怎么操？”  
“我够放松了......”陈涛咬牙切齿地。  
陈宥维又打了一巴掌，“放松点。我要被你咬断了。”  
陈涛的屁股红了一点，他深呼吸，稍微放松了一点身体。  
陈宥维扶住他的胯骨，缓缓地顶弄着。他和陈涛都很瘦，尤其是陈涛，两条细腿就像两根细细长长的白丝带，就屁股上还挂了点肉，让陈宥维在顶弄的时候不至于胯骨撞击他坚硬的骨头。

陈涛的腰也很软，就着翘起屁股的姿势，腰深深的塌下去，翘起一个圆滑的弧度，像一个软骨动物。  
陈宥维的手抚过陈涛薄薄一层肉覆盖的腹部，那里很平坦，只有细小的绒毛。“你肚子好平……等下我射进去，你给哥哥怀个孩子好不好？”  
“陈宥维你是傻了吗……”陈涛被顶得一耸一耸的，“我是男的，我不会怀孕。”  
“哥哥多射点，你就能怀上了。”陈宥维嘴上也不依不饶。“你看你现在翘着屁股，多像一条小母狗。”  
陈涛又无语，陈宥维顶了几下深的，他只能啊啊地叫着。  
“别叫！”陈宥维又凶他。  
陈涛突然有点委屈，为什么自己又要被操又要被骂。他的情绪一下子开始低落，撑在身前的手也开始泄力。  
陈宥维察觉到了，他停下来抽送，扳过陈涛的脑袋，吻住他的嘴。  
“别多想，我的小母狗。”陈宥维的话吞没在他们的吻里。

在陈宥维的吻里，陈涛发觉自己的身体越来越热，他的情欲终于全数被陈宥维挑起。陈宥维一边和他接吻，一边胯下卖力地抽送，他们两人的肌肤正没有任何隔阂地贴在一起，传递着两人都高热的体温。陈涛脑子晕乎乎的，觉得自己要被烧干了。  
陈宥维抽动得越来越快，龟头也越进越深，囊袋拍打着陈涛挺翘的屁股，发出了啪啪的声音。  
“我这样操你，你喜欢不喜欢？”陈宥维从背后抱住陈涛，凑到他耳边问他。  
陈涛的头发一动一动的，垂在眼前，陈宥维把它们拨开，下身继续抽动着，嘴上又凑过去问了一遍，“喜不喜欢啊，我这样操你？”  
“喜欢......呜......喜欢......”陈涛带了点儿哭腔，快感正在天灵盖上聚集着，他真的感觉自己下一秒就要被烧干。  
“喜欢啥？喜欢我，还是喜欢我干你？”  
“呜......喜欢......都，都喜欢......”陈涛攀上了高峰，他的的阴茎抽动几下，射了出来。  
“好乖啊。”陈宥维顶了几下深的，射在了陈涛的身体里，“别做什么大明星了，乖乖做我的小母狗吧。”


End file.
